


If The World Was Ending

by CUKat23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Sanvers - Freeform, Songfic, f/f - Freeform, if the world was ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: Alex is feeling down and just needs a little comfort.Loosely based around the song If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fic idea that got stuck in my head and I decided to write to try to get my creative juices flowing on some other fics I've been working on. Hope you enjoy!

Alex sat on the couch in her dimly lit apartment, flipping her phone over again and again in her hands. She had been sitting this way for much too long, weighing the pros and cons of what she was thinking about doing. She knew it would be a mistake. It wouldn’t work out the way she wanted it too. It would definitely break her heart; but it was what she wanted all the same.

She sighed, standing up, forcing her cell phone into the back pocket of the jeans she wore. Making her way to the kitchen, she poured herself two fingers of bourbon into a small glass. The clear glass filled with the amber liquid seemed to be her only friend in the world right now with Kara away in another city helping Barry with some issue his team was having. Kara had invited her, telling her she should take some time away from National City and all that came with it. She probably should have accepted, but Alex had turned her down, using the excuse of the impeding situation that they had been monitoring for the two weeks.

Nia had dreamed about the world ending, and Brainy’s only interpretation seemed very literal. They couldn’t tell what was going to cause it or how they were going to stop it, but in the next number of days something bad was definitely going to happen. Something terrible.

She had scolded Kara when she found out she was going to help Barry. She didn’t accept that with the end of the world literally imminent, she would run off to help Barry with some meta. Kara had insisted that she must go, and while there, she would try to use Barry’s team to find any more information than they already had.

Alex had scoffed at the suggestion. “Cisco is smart, but do you think he’s smarter than Brainy or Lena?”

“Of course not, but it won’t hurt to try.” She hugged Alex and then she had disappeared through the window, leaving Alex alone with a glass of bourbon and a silent cell phone.

She took a sip of the drink and it burned as it traveled down her throat and into her belly. She paced across the living room, sipping the drink and contemplating the terrible decision bouncing around in her mind.

The world might end in one week, she thought to herself. It might end in two days. “It could end now,” she said aloud this time. “It could end right now and I would be in this sad apartment, talking to myself.” She chuckled humorlessly.

She sighed as she pulled her phone back out of her pocket and unlocked it with her face ID. She opened up the message chain her finger had been hovering over on and off for hours. This time, unlike the others, she finally started typing.

Alex: Hey

She hit send without thinking and a blue box appeared with a delivered message under it.

“Shit,” she cursed aloud. Her heart raced as panic set in. She should text right now and say she messaged the wrong number; head this off before getting shut down awkwardly. Unfortunately, before she had time to decide, those dreaded three dots appeared on her screen and then immediately disappeared before a message came through.

Maggie: Hi

It was the first contact she had with Maggie in months. Just one word: Hi. Alex’s heart was thumping so hard in her chest she could almost hear it. She must have been lost in her thoughts and panic for too long because a few minutes later another text came through.

Maggie: Everything okay?

Of course she would think something is wrong. Why wouldn’t she? The last time Alex had talked to her was to give Maggie her passport, and even then there wasn’t a real exchange of conversation. They had exchanged some polite greetings, Alex had handed her the passport, and then left.

Alex: Yeah, I’m okay.

Alex: Are you busy?

At this point, Alex was all in. There was no going back. She had committed to this now, whatever it was.

The text back was quick.

Maggie: No. Just sitting in my apartment.

Alex: Same here.

Alex: It’s quiet. Kara is visiting Barry.

Maggie: So you were just bored and texted me?

Alex smiled at what she easily identified as Maggie’s patented sarcasm. There was no bite in the words, but definitely a sense of curiosity.

Alex: I guess technically lol

Alex: It’s not as much about being bored as it’s about missing you.

She hit send, not giving herself enough time to change her mind. The time between responses was much longer, and Alex waited nervously. She sat back on the couch, sitting her drink on the coaster in front of her. Her knee bounced anxiously as she stared at her phone. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was actually only a couple of minutes, those three dots appeared again, and then disappeared, and then reappeared, and then disappeared again. Finally, the response came through.

Maggie: I miss you too.

Alex’s traitorous heart fluttered. This meant nothing really, other than Maggie missed her too, but it was nice hearing that her feelings weren’t one sided. Neither of them texted anything else for a few minutes, but Maggie was the first one to break.

Maggie: What’s happening here, Alex?

That was Maggie, always straight to the point. No fluff.

Alex: I don’t know.

Alex: I would like to see you.

Maggie: When?

Alex got excited. It wasn’t a yes, but it also wasn’t Maggie shutting her down right away.

Alex: Tonight? Come over for a drink?

She sent the text, and it sat there unanswered for several minutes. A feeling of dread set in. She had been too forward, pushed too hard. Maggie was going to say no. She was going to tell Alex that it wasn’t the best decision. They shouldn’t see one another. They definitely shouldn’t drink together.

Maggie: Sure

The text came through suddenly and Alex couldn’t believe what she was reading.

Alex: Cool.

Maggie: lol cool. I’ll be over in a bit.

Alex shot up from the couch and started looking around to make sure her apartment was in decent shape. Her normally extremely tidy apartment wasn’t exactly messy, but there were clothes strewn about her bedroom, dirty dishes in the sink, and her trash was almost full. It only took Maggie about fifteen minutes to get across town, assuming she left right away, so Alex flew into action.

She went into her bedroom and began sorting through the clothes that were thrown around haphazardly. The pile on her dresser was clean, so she folded it quickly and put it away. She moved on to the pile of dirty clothes sitting on her side of the bed and picked it up, but she felt something hard in the middle of it. She pulled a shirt from the bottom of the pile and shook it out, causing her small black vibrator to fall out and onto the floor with a thud.

“Shit,” she chuckled. She tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper before she hid the vibrator away in her nightstand.

She darted back towards the kitchen, picking up an empty beer bottle off her coffee table on the way. She grabbed the pile of mail off her counter and sorted it quickly, tossing the junk mail in the trash and stuffing what she needed into a drawer. The trash was her next task. She pulled the bag and jogged down the hallway, tossing the bag into the trash chute.

She ran back into her apartment and into her bathroom, where she surveyed herself in the mirror. She looked good for having been wallowing in self pity most of the day. Her hair looked disheveled, but running a brush through it straightened it out and she thanked whoever was listening for not inheriting her mother’s curly hair.

Finally, she moved back to the kitchen and started working on the dirty dishes, drying the last one and putting it away just as there was a knock on the door. She took one last look around the apartment and, satisfied with her quick cleanup, moved to the door. She checked the peephole and on the other side stood Maggie in her classic leather jacket.

Alex opened the door halfway, standing behind it, and smiled softly. “Hi.”

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie said.

Those two words sent shivers down Alex’s spine. She hadn’t heard them in so long, and they felt like a warm hug in the middle of a blizzard. Even though calling someone by their last name should feel formal and unattached, coming from Maggie it felt loving and like home.

“I brought beer,” Maggie said, holding up a six-pack.

“No pizza this time?” Alex asked jokingly as Maggie walked by her into the apartment.

Maggie smirked and Alex’s favorite dimples appeared on her cheeks. “I can go get a pizza.”

“Unnecessary. The beer is excellent.”

Maggie sat the six-pack on the counter and pulled two beers out, removing the tops, and handing one to Alex.

“Thanks,” Alex said.

They stood there between the living room and kitchen, awkwardly sipping their beers for a few moments. Alex picked at the label of her beer bottle anxiously.

“You can sit,” Alex blurted, signaling her couch.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Maggie chuckled, awkwardly moving to the couch and sitting down on one end as Alex sat opposite.

“This feels weird, right?” Alex asked.

“I guess,” Maggie agreed.

“It’s funny that it feels weird and awkward because you practically lived her at one point.”

“Yeah,” Maggie laughed. “We just haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Alex agreed solemnly; the smiled fading from her face. “I really miss having you around.”

Maggie nodded but didn’t respond. She took another long swig of her beer, probably using it as a buffer.

Alex followed suit but was surprised when she lowered her drink and Maggie was staring at her. “What?” she asked.

“What are we doing here, Alex?” Maggie asked.

The use of her first name was not lost on Alex, but she tried to ignore it. “What do you mean?”

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what made you text me after all these months? I figured you never wanted to see me again.”

Alex sighed. “I’ve wanted to see you every day, but it’s hard to think about you, let alone see you.”

Maggie nodded. “I get that, but why now?” It wasn’t accusatory, merely curious.

“There’s, uh, something going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“We don’t know,” Alex sighed. “There’s a new member of the super friends. You’ve probably seen her on TV.”

“Dreamer.”

“That’s her. She has these dreams, and sometimes they give her a glimpse of the future. She had one two weeks ago and in short, it predicted the end of the world.”

Maggie sat up, looking more alarmed. “So, the world is going to end?”

“Well, it’s our job to stop it, but we don’t know how. I’ve got agents working around the clock, Nia spends all of her time that’s not dedicated to work and crime fighting, attempting to dream. I don’t think Brainy or Lena have left their computers in days. Kara is doing what Kara does.”

“What does that mean?” Maggie asks.

Alex sighed. “Helping people. You’ve been around when times get tough; she spends way more time in the super suit.”

“So we just sit and wait? See what happens?”

Alex shrugged. “There are no other options at this point. Tonight has been the first night I haven’t slept at the DEO in a week. We just keep hitting dead end after dead end, and it’s exhausting. I’m not ready to give up hope yet, but we’re all running on fumes.”

Maggie could see how down Alex was. She could read the frustration and disappointment all over her face. Alex was someone who spent all of her time helping people, but right now this situation was completely out of her hands and she could tell that was driving the agent crazy. Her entire body looked as if it was folding in on itself with her shoulders slumped and her head dropped. She sat her beer on the table and slid closer to Alex, placing a hand on her knee. It was meant to be friendly, but she felt a jolt of electricity through her body the moment she touched Alex. She pushed the feeling away and waited for Alex to look at her. When she finally did, Maggie smiled softly.

“I know there’s nothing you can do right now and you feel helpless, but when the time comes, you’ll be ready and you’ll rise to the occasion. You’ll save the world.”

“Supergirl is the one who saves the world,” Alex said.

“Supergirl is nothing without Alex.” She looked directly into Alex’s eyes, hoping to convey how much she truly believed that statement. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it surprised her when Alex leaned forward and kissed her softly. It took her a moment to react but when she realized what was happening a fire ignited in her belly and her heart thumped wildly.

The kiss only lasted for a second before Alex seemed to come to her senses and pulled away. She stood up from the couch, putting as much distance as she could between herself and Maggie. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Maggie said calmly, even though her insides were buzzing.

“I do,” Alex said. “I—I shouldn’t have—I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Maggie said. “It was nice.”

Alex chuckled dryly. “I’m just so lost.” She ran her hands through her hair. It differed from the last time Maggie had seen her. Alex had shaved the sides off to a tight buzz and took a little length off the top, but it still looked shiny and silky smooth even in the dim light of the living room. “I didn’t mean to cross a boundary. I guess I just needed someone to anchor me down. Someone that gets me and only wants me to be me.”

Maggie stood up and closed the distance between herself and Alex, taking the agent’s fidgeting hands in her own. “Tell me what you need, Alex. I’ll give you whatever you need.”

Alex looked down at their joined hands and then back up into Maggie’s dark eyes. Her eyes were glossy, and she was trying to make her voice sound more steady than it was. “I just—I just needed to feel safe and loved and close to someone tonight.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side gently, making her look like the cutest puppy that ever existed. “I’m here.”

Alex smiled back this time. “You are.” She looked at Maggie’s lips that were barely parted. They looked so soft, welcoming. “Can I just-” she paused.

Maggie nodded. “Whatever you need.”

The permission was all Alex needed. She pulled Maggie in tight, joining their lips once again. This kiss was much more intense than the last one. She poured every ounce of fear, love, vulnerability, uncertainty, and self loathing into the kiss. She poured everything into Maggie, and Maggie accepted the weight of it willingly.

Maggie had always been slightly more dominant in situations like these, but this time she let Alex lead, following carefully as to not overstep or take something away from Alex. She felt herself being guided backwards; she thought to the couch, but quickly realized she was being led to the bedroom. She turned her head and sighed contently when Alex began kissing her neck and began working on removing her jacket. It fell to the hardwood floor heavily when the agent freed it from her arms.

Alex walked her back to the bed and when the back of her legs hit, Maggie fell onto the soft bed. She expected Alex to follow, but when she looked up from her spot, Alex was standing there looking anxious again. Maggie could tell Alex had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she was overthinking what this meant for them. She scooted to the edge of the bed and took Alex’s hands into hers again.

“Whatever this is, it is only what you want it to be. You’re leading this tonight and I am just following. Just know that if you just need a night to forget everything going on in the world except you and I and this bed, I am okay with that. I am here to give you whatever you need. Don’t worry about me or anything else. Just take what you need from me and we can worry about the rest later.” Maggie’s words were firm and honest, and she could see Alex relax a bit.

Finally, Alex nodded and climbed onto the bed next to Maggie, moving in to continue the kiss but stopped just short. “I don’t know what’s going to come, but what I know is: if the world ends tonight, I want to be with you.”


End file.
